Running in circles SYOT!
by DauntlessMockingjayonfire
Summary: The 200th annual hunger games are approaching and it's time for the quarter quell! This time, the reaping ages are 10-20 years old. SYOT OPEN!
1. The big announcement

Otto Erwin, head gamemaker sighed and stared down at the papers scattered all over the desk in front of him. His hand ached, and cramped after hours or writing, scribbling and sketching.

"Erwin?" Otto turned around at the sound of his last name.

"Yes?" he snapped impatiently at the man stood in the doorway.

"We have 1 hour until the big announcement." The man, identified as Reynold Turner by his name badge turned and left.

Otto stood up, rubbing his lower back. "Suppose I'd better get ready then." he mumbled to himself, trudging over to the wardrobe to get changed into a suit.

Once he was changed he headed down to his huge room dedicated for appearance. He looked at himself in the huge mirror which took up a whole wall and smiled. The suit, white in colour, fitted perfectly, covered with small sparkly gems which radiated any light that touched them.

"Odessa!" He barked to a woman in the corner, "I need my hair done, and you're going to do it today. It has to be flawless, this is a big announcement."

"Yes Erwin." Oddesa squeaked, seating Otto in a chair.

After a while of sitting whilst Oddesa fiddled with his hair, Otto was ready. Oddesa had done a great job, twisting his hair into little curls.

"Thank you." He said to Oddesa, smiling.

"You're welcome Sir." Oddesa said, walking out.

Otto let out a sigh, he'd better go too.

* * *

The screams of the Capitol people were deafening as Otto stepped onto the stage, grinning and waving. Flowers were thrown at his feet by adoring fans, unable to control their excitement.

"Now now," he started, once everyone had quietened down. "I know why you're gathered here today, and I can tell you, I'm very excited myself!" He threw his hands in the air, waves of cheering following the movement.

"Now is the time,"Otto announced, his eyes lighting up as a tall avox carried a box onto the stage. " for the 200th Annual Hunger Games…" he started, "the reaping ages are 10-20!"

* * *

**AN: That's it! Please fill out this form and PM me. I do not take forms from the reviews.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Appearances:**

**Reaped or volunteered?: **

**Personality:**

**Reaction to reaping (include loved ones): **

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**PT score (include what they did):**

**Interview angle:**

**Anything else:**

**D1:**

**Male- Sequin Meil, 18.**

**Female- Glitter Handrane, 11.**

**D2:**

**Male- Garett Marsh, 10.**

**Female- Livia Darque, 14.**

**D3:**

**Male- Bolt Arhen**

**Female-**

**D4:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**D5:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**D6:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**D7:**

**Male- Chase Rige, 10. **

**Female- Maple Trep, 19.**

**D8:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**D9:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**D10:**

**Male-**

**Female- Kasey Turnie, 17**

**D11:**

**Male-**

**Female-**

**D12:**

**Male-**

**Female-**


	2. District 2 reaping

**This is the very first reaping! keep sending in your tributes.**

**EVERY AUTHOR CAN SUBMIT 2 TRIBUTES.**

* * *

_Livia Darque, 14._

* * *

"Mam," Livia called out as she walked down the stairs, "I'm going out, I'll be back later."

"Okay, but don't be to long!" Nera yelled back form somewhere upstairs.

"I won't!" Livia stepped out of the door, smiling in the warmth from the rays of sun that beat down.

She tied her long, dark hair into a pony tail as she started to walk to her best friend's house so they could squeeze in an hour or so of extra training. The streets of two were silent at this time, everyone was busy getting ready for this years reaping. _They shouldn't bother though_, thought Livia, she was going to volunteer, the cameras would be on her, and her only.. well, except for the male tribute, he'd have a bit of time in the spotlight.

She could win these games, Livia was sure of it, her family were too, and her trainer. She couldn't wait to enter the arena, grab a sword in the blood bath and mow down the other tributes in front of everyone in Panem. She would be crowned as a victor, remembered for her sword handling skills. Livia was confident, she knew she could win it and she _would_ win it. That was certain.

The reaping ages had changed, and Livia knew that. If she wanted to volunteer she would have to be quick to beat the 19 and 20 year olds who had missed out on their chance but wanted to fight, wanted to win. The 10 year olds, they would be easy to kill. They had no skills, and were no threat. Maybe, she would let them live through the blood bath, let them get picked off by other tributes. No, she couldn't. Every kill means more sponsors, a better chance to live.

"Livia!" Athena's high-pitched voice jolted her out of her thoughts.  
"Athena," Livia greeted, "I'm going down to the academy, are you coming? Can't hurt to have a little more practice can it?"  
"Hmm, I guess," Athena shrugged. "hey look! It's Ginge."

* * *

Garett Marsh, 10.

* * *

"Hey look! It's Ginge." Garett winced at the insult, keeping his head down. Garett, know more as Ginge, was always being tormented and he hated it. Was it his fault he was born read-headed? No. And yet, he was teased about it all the time.

"Gingeeeee." A voice, different to the first pitched in, causing Garett to speed up, he knew what was coming.  
He heard footsteps pounding behind him, and with a whimper started to run, eyes wide with fear.

"You won't get away." a voice hissed hear his ear, and Garett turned his head to see Livia beside him.

"No, please I-" Garett start to gibber before Livia stuck her foot out and Garett fell to the ground. "leave me alone, I'm begging you!"  
Athena and Livia grinned down at the boy, curled into a ball on the pavement,

"We're not done yet," Athena growled, kicking Garett in the side, causing him to scream.

"Stop! Stop!" Garett whined, batting at the air.  
Athena stepped back, and Garett got to his feet. They all exchanged glances, and then, with a cry of fear Garett turned around and began sprinting away.  
Athena let out a yell of outrage.

Garett ran as fast as he could away from the girls. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He only wanted to go down to the Academy for a bit. He knew he was weak, and would never be chosen to volunteer but it was fun watching the others train. However, he couldn't escape the girls forever, he heard the girls approaching and ducked down behind a bush quickly. He closed his eyes as he heard Athena's triumphant yell.  
"Found him!"  
Garett stayed perfectly still and felt the fist connecting with his eye.

* * *

Livia

* * *

"Again!" Livia's trainer, Aaron called, setting up another dummy.

"Aaron," Livia whined, "I have to go, Mam wants me home, I have to get ready."

"Once more?" Aaron please, "just once and then you can go."

"No." Livia placed the sword on the rack and left, grabbing Athena's arm and pulling her out too.

"Do you wanna go find Ginge again" Athena cackled as the strode out of the Academy.

"Nah, he's probably at home, and besides, I have to go and get ready." Livia shrugged.

"I guess," Athena smiled, "Livia? Are you volunteering today?"

"Yeah," Livia puffed her chest out, "I can't wait!"

"You'll win you know," Athena grinned, "anyway, bye." Athena jogged up the path to her house.

"Oh, I know I will." Livia smiled deviously.

* * *

Garett

* * *

"Garett, what happened?" Garett's Mother asked as soon as he walked in.

"Nothing Ma, just some girls," Garett lied, "it doesn't hurt."

"I don't think a black eye is nothing Garett," his Mam chided "what're the names of these girls Gar?"

"I'm not telling you Ma, but one is volunteering this year you know, and she says, when she gets back that it'll all get ten times worse, so you'd better get used to seeing the bruises." Garett sighed.

"Tell me their names," his Mam said firmly again, "I'll find out somehow."

"I don't know their names," he hung his head, "all I know is that they hate me, but I can't change that."

"Garett, it'll be okay." His Mam embraced him in a hug.

* * *

Livia

* * *

"Beautiful!" Livia's Mam, Nera, squealed, grinning from ear to ear. She stepped out of the way so Livia could see herself.

"Woah." Livia gasped, eyeing her reflection. Her blue eyes were sparkling with awe at the outfit she was wearing.

The dress, a blood red colour, fell just below her knees and clung to her curves tightly. It was amazing, and made Livia stand out; just what she needed. Her hair, piled into an elegant bun shimmered with tiny studded gems of no real monetary value, but they were a nice addition to the outfit.

"Well, you're volunteering this year and we have to make sure we make an impression right? Also, we're not like the outer district scum and we can afford nice clothes, why not take advantage of that?" Nera said.

"Wait, Livia's volunteering this year?" Livia's brother Corius spoke up "How come I didn't know this?"

"That's right, Corius, you're looking at the victor right here." Livia grinned.

"Good for you." Corius smiled, although there was a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Let's go," Nera took Livia's hand and started to lead her down the stairs carefully.

* * *

Garett

* * *

Garett stood in the crowd of 10-11 year old boys. He was jostled and shoved as people crowded into the small space. Garett was dressed in a smart, white suit with his ginger hair gelled into spikes. There was nothing that could be done about his swollen black eye, dished out by Athena so it was left alone, looking like a purple splodge on his pale, paper white face. Garett knew he wouldn't be reaped; District 2 always had volunteers, but that didn't stop him from worrying. The escort stepped up onto the stage, dressed in pink, she looked like candyfloss, Garett thought, licking his lips.

"Welcome, welcome," she started, "to the reaping of the 200th annual Hunger Games."

The mayor took her place after the escorts quick introduction and started reading from the treaty that was read every year. Garett listened intently to the words, trembling with nerves.

The escort stepped up again, blabbering on about a video that started playing halfway through her little speech. Garett turned away from the video, not willing to watch it.

When it finished the escort stepped up to two balls, containing the name of all of the children in the District. "Just to shake it up, boys first," her claw like hand dipped into the bowl, dug out a name and… "Garett Marsh."

No. It wasn't him. No one was volunteering? No one? He took a shaky breath and with tears in his eyes walked up to the stage.

* * *

Livia

* * *

Livia watched as Garett made his way to the stage. The boy was crying, already latching on to the fact he was going to die a horrific death. Livia tensed, the escort was heading towards the girls bowl, "Mia Hundel." The name ran across the district. Livia spurred into action, throwing her hand in the air and screaming the sacred words,

"I VOLUNTEER."

A clap ran theough the crowd as she strode up to the stage confidently.

"What's your name?" The escort beamed.

"Livia Darque," Livia said, her voice sickly-sweet, "but you can call me victor, because that's what I'll be."

Another clap ran through the crowd, with hoots and cheers.

Livia shook Garett's hand and they were both marched into the Justice Building.

* * *

Garett

* * *

Garett sat down on the chair, shaking, and with tears dribbling down his freckled cheeks. He was going to die, and he didn't want to. He would be with God and the angels, in Heaven with Jesus, but he didn't want to leave his Mam behind.

At the thought of his Mam huge sobs wracked his frail body, and his vision became blurred. She had looked after him for his whole life, after his Papa died when he was 1. The door burst open. "Mama!" Garett cried, lauching himself into her arms, "I'm going to die."

"No, Gar," her voice was calm, "you can win, you will win."

"Ma, I can't, Livia... she'll kill me first chance she gets."

"Garett Duraine Marsh, listen to me NOW!" His Mam shouted, "You can win this! Get out hands on a weapon and do it. You know what I'm on about." she pressed something into his palm, and walked out.

"You want me to kill."

* * *

Livia

* * *

Livia's family piled into the room, beaming.

"I did it Mam, I did it!" She yelled excitedley.

"You did, and we're so proud!" Nera grinned, tears of joy welling up beneath her eye lids.

"Good luck." Corius mumbled, jealousy easily detected in his voice.

"Corius, cheer up. You're just jealous." Livia chided, crossing her arms.

"My beautiful daughter," her Papa said, "take this."

he handed her a long silver necklace, a locket dangling from the chain. Something rattled inside, and she opened it, smiling at the contents. A picture of her family, and an old tooth from when she was younger; something to remind her of the young, innocent self she once was.

"Thank you." She grinned, closing it and hanging it around her neck.

"Bye, Livia, do us proud." Nera smiled as a peacekeeper coming on and announcing it was time up and time for the family to go.

* * *

Athena ran in the room, "You're going into the games!" She yelled, giving Livia a hi-five.

"I know, and I can easily beat Ginge, I can kill him in the bloodbath, which means more sponsors," she blurted out,

"True," Athena mused, "kill him painfully, please, for me."

"I will," Livia reassured, "for you."

Athene beamed, "have a good time!"

"Bye Athena." Livia embraced her in a hug before she left.

Livia couldn't sit still. She was going into the games!


	3. District 1 reaping

**AN: Thank you for reviewing, or even just reading this. I appreciate it!  
**

* * *

_Glitter Handrane, 11_.

* * *

Glitter rested her head in her hands, staring out of the window at the cobbled streets of District 1. Today was reaping day, and many people were dashing about, rushing to pick up suits and dresses they had had custom fitted, running around like chickens with no heads, it was quite amusing actually. Glitters' family didn't really care about looking good on reaping day; all of them detesting the Games, so why dress up for it? Why send some innocent kids to die? They didn't get it and despised the idea greatly. Glitters' brother, Icarus, had made it safely through the all his reapings and Glitter was just about to begin. The reaping ages had been adjusted, stripping away Glitters' right of 1 more non-eligible year. She would have to face an extra reaping, which increased her odds of being picked. That was never good. Because of their views of the Games, her parents never enrolled her in training and she had never wielded a weapon before, she wasn't sure she wanted to either. If Glitter was picked to go in the Games, she knew she would die.

"Glitter, we need you to get us something from the market," her Mam called up, "Icarus is at Isaac's and I need to stay with your Papa, he's not doing very good today."

Glitter sighed and turned away from the window, shouting down an okay. She probably just needed to get Papa some medicine or something. Glitters' Dad had always been sickly, often missing out on big events; namely Icarus' reapings due to an unknown illness. Tablets eased his suffering, but not by much and his loud moans could usually be heard around the house.

Glitter walked downstairs, taking her time. She hated the outside, it was huge and she didn't like it and felt more comfortable and at ease in enclosed spaces. Missing the bottom step of the stairs due to being tangled in her thoughts, Glitter went crashing to the ground and scraped her leg. Scrambling up she headed to go and see her Mam and what she needed to get.

* * *

_Sequin Meil, 18_

* * *

"Tell anyone, and it'll be worse next time." Sequin hissed at the small girl sprawled by his feet. The girl nodded, salty tears dribbling down her freckled cheeks and a whimper escaped her lips. Sequin loved this, the bullying and tormenting of others, their pleading cries and shrill screams as he pushed them into the mud.

"C-can I go n-now p-please?" The girl, Merelda, whispered, and Sequin shook his head. Not yet, he wasn't done. The girl dropped her gaze to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look at the taller boy.

"You know, I think I'll let you go, just this once... you have until the Games end to toughen up, and then, when I come back..." He trailed off for suspense and Merelda, once again let out a quiet whimper, stood up and ran as fast as she could away from the intimidating boy. Sequin smirked and headed in the opposite direction.

He may of let Merelda go, but he wasn't finished with his round, one more kid and that would be five that he had tormented today. He preyed on a small boy that was walking alone the streets. Sequin stepped forward, and the boy noticed him. "No!" he yelled, and sprinted off, causing Sequin to laugh and chase after him.

Sequin lunged forward and grabbed the boys arm, sending the kid tumbling over and landing face down on a patch of mud. The boy screamed, and Sequin grinned, sitting on top of the boy and grinding his face into the mud. "If you tell an adult," Sequin threatened, "It'll just prove you babyishness and incapability to keep secrets. And, if you do tell, I'll beat you up again."

He got off the boy, and let him get away, smiling cruelly to himself as he headed to the Academy for last minute training.

* * *

_Glitter_

* * *

The trip to the market was uneventful, and Glitter returned safely with the medicine her Mam had ordered her to get. She handed it to her Mam, who disappeared off to give it to Glitters' dad. She knew she had to get changed for the reaping, but her Mam wouldn't help he because she'd be too focused on her Dad and getting him in his wheel chair.

Glitter headed upstairs to her room and started sorting through her wardrobe, looking for a dress. Glitter hated dresses, and hardly ever wore one, to her they were annoying, and she was not fond. Her hands sifted through clothes. _I just need a dress,_ she thought sourly, _not a particularly nice_ one_ either. _What was the point of dressing up nice if you were going to die? Anyway, if you were going to get reaped here in this District there would be a volunteer to take your place. here always was. However this year, they hadn't chosen a girl as far as she was concerned and you're not meant to volunteer unless you'd been told to.

Finally Glitter pulled out a dress sighing, it was hideous, but it would have to do. She got changed into it. It was pink, a colour she hated. Her hair reached her chin, too short to do anything with so she just dragged a brush through it quickly and then headed towards her parents bedroom to tell them she was ready.

* * *

_Sequin_

* * *

Sequin stood in the crowd of boys, impatient and itching to volunteer. He had come early to get a place on the edge of the crowd by the aisle so he wouldn't be delayed by having to fight through the sea of kids. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple of other boys getting ready to dash out too, so he partially raised his hand in preparation. He was pretty sure that _he_ would be the one that would volunteer and get chosen. _He_ was the strongest boy in his district, surely they would choose him! If they didn't... well, the district would miss out on a worthy victor.

The district escort, Vanelope Frist, tottered up to the stage, swaying dangerously with the high heels she was wearing. Sequin sniggered, she looked like a idiot wobbling about like she had had a little too much to drink. His laughter was echoed by everyone around Sequin, and Vanelope stared disapprovingly into the mass of kids.

"Now now, my dears," she tutted into the microphone, "it's not that funny."

"It is!" Someone shouted loudly and a ripple of laughter passed through the crowd until Vanelope announced she was going to read the treaty.

Everyone around Sequin sighed, the treaty was boring and nobody liked it. Sequins hand stayed partially raised as the escort rambled on, even though it was starting to ache.

"Hurry up, woman." He growled under his breath.

"Okay, now I'm going to choose the tributes," Vanelope announced, "to mix it up, lets's do boys first.… Gold Prack."

A muscly 19 year old darted into the aisle, but not in time. Sequin, and another boy had already tried to volunteer.

Sequin turned around and glared at the other volunteer, then, the man lunged at Sequin, clawing at him. They both tumbled to to ground, pummeling each other. Blood trickled from a graze on Sequins face, and bruises started to form on his skin. He would not be beaten. He would go to the Games. Pinning the other boy down, Sequin sat on top of him, spitting in his face. Taking advantage of the other boy being on the ground, Sequin got up and sprinted towards the stage and bounded up the steps.

"District One, meet your new victor." He declared.

* * *

_Glitter_

* * *

Glitter had never felt as terrified as she did right now, her eyes were brimming with tears of fear and her fists were squeezes into balls by her side. A scuffle broke out when the boy was reaped, and Glitter hoped that didn't happen here. The escort wobbled over to the girls' reaping bowl, after congratulating the boy, who didn't even tell us his name, several times.

"Glitter Handrane."

Glitters eyes widened, and she felt rooted to the spot. It wasn't her. She looked around for another girl that just happened to share her name. It wasn't her, it couldn't be. The name ran out again and she admitted defeat, walking slowly up to the steps.

A girl from the very back stepped out to volunteer, but Glitter shook her head, refusing. No. This was her fight. She slowly climbed the steps and stopped next to the boy, who was twice her size.

The escort asked the boys' name, to which he replied Sequin before we were marched off to the justice building.

* * *

No one came, Glitter knew that. Icarus was probably still at his friend, Papa was too ill and her Mam wouldn't leave Papa's side. Tears pricked the corners of Glitters' eyes as she sat, but she wouldn't cry. That was a sign of weakness, and being a career, she couldn't do that. Not yet. Not until he was in the arena and it didn't matter anymore.

The room she was in felt unusually stuffy as she thought about death. So she stopped. Suddenly, the tears just started sliding down her face, and she couldn't control the sobs that erupted from her mouth.

She was going to die.

_Die_

* * *

_Sequin  
_

* * *

Sequin waited for his family to come, sure enough, they did laughing and whooping. The all slapped him on the back, congratulating hum excitedly. They were going to have a victor this year, and they knew it.

The peacekeepers came, escorting the ecstatic family out. Sequin didn't get a token, he didn't need one. He's be back soon enough anyway, why have something to remember his family by when they'd only be gone for about 2 weeks? Anyway, it wasn't like he was going to forget about them, their smiling faces were what would propel him through the games, lighten him up after a bad night of hunting maybe, help him forget that he hadn't got any kills.

He was going to win.

_Win_


End file.
